maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Freud
Freud was one of the original six Heroes who sealed the Black Mage. He was eventually succeeded by Evan. Freud plays a major role in the second blockbuster Heroes of Maple, as he had foresaw the predicted threat and made preparations to ensure that his friends and successor will stop it. Story Freud was one of the greatest mages in Maple World and the only dragon master at the time. He formed an unbreakable bond with Afrien, the King of the Onyx Dragons, a powerful dragon race, a bond which will remain even after death. After forming this bond, Afrien gives Freud a pendant which Freud states is just a decorative item, but the pendant also represents a deal between the coexistence of Humans and Dragons. As a child Freud's village in Leafre was attacked by monsters but was saved by the White Mage. As a sign of gratitude, he gave the mage a coin, proudly declaring his intent to become a magician like the one who had saved them. After gaining his title as Dragon Master, he would construct a giant tower in El Nath that would send a warning beacon whenever the world was in danger. A mercenary and his group along with survivors from the Lion King's Castle activated the beacon to warn the world of the Black Mage's plot to take over the world, which gathered Freud along with the other heroes. When the Black Mage tried to curse Freud and break the bond between Freud and Afrien, his partner dragon, Afrien took the curse instead and was encased in ice. Freud later dies, but not before a dragon egg is secured and hidden from the Black Mage, ensuring the survival of the Onyx Dragons. Fight with the Black Mage Freud led his friends and himself into the Temple of Time where they will face the Black Mage. He tells Luminous, Phantom and a forgotten hero to wait outside while the others continue deeper. Aran would later stay outside the Black Mage's Main Corridor, where himself and Mercedes would face the Black Mage. They are easily defeated and Mercedes is knocked unconscious. Luminous and the forgotten hero arrive and decide to use Freud's forbidden spell, and after much arguing, eventually put the spell into place, sealing the Black Mage as well as wiping the sacrifice from existence. Aftermath He, along with Aran, Mercedes and Afrien would be sent to the outskirts of Leafre where Afrien would ask an adventurer to help him with some tasks, which involved bringing the egg to Freud for when he awakens, which he would eventually does. Freud's Journal Believing in the return of his friends, he crafts a ring which would contain the memories of all of them so that they would never forget each other and for when the ring is lost, the memories will still persist. Even despite he and his friends' victory against the Black Mage, Ossyria still had a lot of violence and suffering. For once, he was lost, and remembered how Afrien always there with him through these hard times, but this time, he was alone. He decides that he will spend the rest of his waking days travelling, and transfers some of his powers to the ring, in hopes that one day, the ring will turn into as fine as a companion as Afrien was to whoever finds the ring. During his travels, he sees a man charge straight into danger, which surprises Freud but also opens his eyes. He has been so obsessed with making sure his friends and himself were not forgotten, that he forgot the reason why they put their lives on the line in the first place: to protect others who cannot protect themselves. He decides that tomorrow, he will pass on the ring to the people, in hopes that the ring will serve a new hero well. Heroes of Maple Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record Some time after the Black Mage was sealed, his friends and Afrien caught the Black Mage curse. He was not affected by the curse as Afrien took his place. Before Afrien was left behind in a snowy island, which was later known as Slumbering Dragon Island, both of them spent their final moments together, with Freud imbuing his memories in Afrien and hoping that his future successor will find it. Some time after peace returned to the world, Freud foresaw a new threat; "When the battle of the end approaches, the wolf that is released from its shackles will devour the World Tree.". Realizing that the future he foresaw will endanger Maple World, he set aside plans with the people in Nihal Desert and a flying relic, the 'Abraxas', which was later settled in the Sanctum. Act 1 After Evan, Shade, Aran and Mir managed to find Afrien in the same island, Afrien uses his powers to allow Evan to talk to Freud. However, Damien's arrival have interrupted their conversation and Afrien uses the last of his strength to get the heroes to safety. Proud that he was able to complete his task, he joins Freud to the afterlife. Act 2 Evan and Mir managed to reach the sanctum but was blocked by a golem. Mercedes easily defeats it by breaking its defences. As the golem knows Freud, he gives Evan a free pass to enter in a crucial moment. In the sanctum, they were able to see the mural of the predicted threat that Freud have foreseen. After Evan and the heroes succeeded retrieving the Abraxas, Freud appears in a form of his memories in the relic. He also welcomes Shade back to the team and explains to the group about his plans and finding the Transcendence Stone before disappearing completely. Act 3 Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes found the Transcendence Stone in the museum located in the other world. However, the stone's properties also affect Luminous, as his powers, both light and dark, came from the Black Mage. In the past, Freud had discussed with Luminous about the stone and some issues he had with Transcendents, namely that they possessed too much power that could easily be corrupted, which Luminous believed was a radical idea. Gallery MapleStory - Legend Mercedes Animated Intro|Freud and Mercedes confronting the Black Mage. (KMS) MapleStory - Legends Mercedes Animated Intro Video|Freud and Mercedes confronting the Black Mage. (GMS) MapleSEA Legends Class - Mercedes|Freud and Mercedes confronting the Black Mage. (MSEA) Heroes Of Maple prequel|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record (KMS) MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Prequel|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record (KMS English Subtitles) 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Prequel PV|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record (JMS) 【MapleStory】Heroes of Maple Prequel PV JP Ver (English Subtitles) NPCArtwork Freud (1).png|NPC Artwork of Freud (Heroes of Maple) NPCArtwork Freud (2).png|NPC Artwork of Freud (Heroes of Maple) NPCArtwork Freud (3).png|NPC Artwork of Freud (Heroes of Maple) NPCArtwork Freud (4).png|NPC Artwork of Freud (Heroes of Maple, speaking through Abraxas) NPCArtwork Freud (5).png|NPC Artwork of Freud (Heroes of Maple, speaking through Abraxas) NPCArtwork Freud (6).png|NPC Artwork of Freud (Heroes of Maple, speaking through Abraxas) NPCArtwork Freud (Mirror World).png|NPC Artwork of Freud (Mirror World storyline) Cutscene atheneum Freud.png|Freud and Afrien are called by Ryude Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Maple